


Страшные существа

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, precanon, Потусторонние сущности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Хиджиката долго странствовал по деревенской дороге. Возможно в этом было что-то не так.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редакторскую помощь, jihiri_kuro.

Хиджиката уже долго плелся по дороге вдоль рисовых полей. Тени по-вечернему удлинялись. Вокруг ни души. Только трава и кусты тихо шелестели у края пыльной дороги. Еда закончилась еще с утра, и в животе ныло и урчало от голода. Тюк на спине давил как булыжник. Хиджиката брел с опущенной головой, еле подымая ноги. Даже волосы, собранные в хвост, казались непосильной тяжестью. А идти было еще неблизко.

Увидев грубо сколоченное квадратное придорожное святилище с маленькой кривой статуей для подношений, Хиджиката остановился, чтобы помолиться на удачу в путешествии. На узкой полочке уже лежала маленькая булочка, внутри каких обычно бывает начинка из адзуки. На всякий случай пошарив по рукавам, он убедился, что не осталось ни крошки еды. Дрогнувшей рукой он вытащил последнюю бутылочку с майонезом и с ужасом осознал, что в ней лишь жалкие остатки на донышке. Поборов порыв жадности усилием железной воли, Хиджиката выдавил последние остатки ценнейшей приправы на подсохшую булочку. Та сделалась от этого такой аппетитной, что он еле смог сдержаться и не съесть ее. Сглотнув слюну и подавив недостойные желания, он склонился неподвижно на минуту, затем встал, встряхнулся, взвалил груз на спину и побрел дальше по дороге. При мысли о щедром подношении, на душе стало легче: наверно местный дух благословит его дальнейший путь в благодарность.

Хиджиката прошел еще некоторое время. Начинали сгущаться сумерки, и он воспрял духом, когда увидел впереди небольшую хижину у дороги. Он окликнул, нет ли рядом хозяина, но никто не отозвался. Рядом с хижиной был колодец — самое прекрасное зрелище, что Хиджиката видел за последние полдня. На зубах скрежетал песок, и во рту пересохло настолько, что невозможно было сплюнуть. Сам того не заметив, Хиджиката оказался у колодца и уже вытягивал ведро, обвив веревку вокруг руки, когда что-то сзади обдало его шею холодом. От неожиданности он споткнулся и полетел бы прямо в колодец, если бы не цепкая хватка за веревку. Хиджиката повис над темной дырой колодца, зацепившись ногами за его край и болезненно растянувшись всем телом. Он напрягся и мучительно медленно выкарабкался назад. Оказавшись в безопасности, он присел на корточки отдышаться, опираясь на руки, трясущиеся от напряжения. “Что-то я слишком устал,” — подумал он, — “стоит отдохнуть здесь, может даже переночевать.” 

Хиджиката осторожно набрал воды из ведра в небольшой ковшик, чтобы наконец напиться. Вода перед лицом показалась темной и мутной. Внезапно он почувствовал тошнотворную вонь крови и гнили и немедленно выплеснул гадкую жидкость прочь от себя. “Странно,” — подумал он, — “перед этим никакого запаха не было. Неужели какие-то галлюцинации? Но пить такое невозможно.”

Не решившись больше пробовать странную воду из колодца, Хиджиката направился к хижине и постучал в дверь. Вокруг стремительно темнело. Дверь приоткрылась с тихим но пронзительным скрипом. Единственная комната была пуста. Хиджиката зашел и присел на кучу соломы в углу, положил меч рядом, и, привалившись к стене, сам не заметил как уснул.

Хиджикате снилось, что он тонет. Тяжелый груз давил на грудь и не давал вдохнуть. Он забился рефлекторно и проснулся от удара головой об стену. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Пошарив вокруг, он нащупал меч и вспомнил, что лег переночевать в какой-то хижине. Немного успокоившись, он стер пот со лба рукавом и глубоко вздохнул. Судя по мертвой тишине, кроме него здесь никого не было. Хиджиката уже почти заснул снова, когда что-то прохладно скользнуло по шее. Он дернулся, и наткнулся руками на волосы. Густые длинные пряди обматывались вокруг шеи и затягивались все туже. Задыхаясь, он схватился за них пальцами в попытке освободиться. Перед глазами в темноте мелькали белые точки. 

“Осквернил…. Ты осквернил….” — хриплый шепот заполнил тишину. Хиджиката тщетно пытался оторвать от шеи душащие пряди, пока не потерял сознание.

Хиджиката проснулся в неярком утреннем свете, косые лучи падали на лицо. Голова болела, и он лежал на чем-то жестком — как выяснилось, прямо на голом полу. “Приснится же такое… Скорей бы уже дойти до додзё. А ведь майонез кончился, и нечего поднести ками по пути...” сокрушенно подумал Хиджиката. Кряхтя как старик, он приподнялся и потянулся, чтобы размять онемевшее тело. С трудом встав на ноги, он вышел во двор и огляделся. По прежнему не было видно ни души. Хиджиката отошел в сторону справить нужду, потом вернулся к колодцу и зачерпнул ковшом воды. Вода как вода. Напившись вдоволь, он взвалил тюк с вещами на спину. Казалось, сегодня он был немного тяжелее. Хиджиката не стал задумываться об этом, он должен спешить, ему предстоял еще долгий путь. Немного освеженный, но не отдохнувший, он отправился дальше по дороге.

Трава шелестела, а рисовые поля зеленели по обе стороны пустой дороги. Хиджиката еле переставлял ноги от усталости. Солнце опускалось к горизонту и длинная тень тянулась вслед за ним. Впереди виднелись смутно знакомые квадратные очертания деревянного святилища и кривая маленькая статуя внутри. Хиджиката невольно ускорил шаг. Он что-то должен был сделать здесь, но не мог вспомнить что. Пошарив по рукавам, он не нашел ни крошки еды. Тупо посмотрев на пустую бутылку от майонеза, он сунул ее обратно в рукав, устало потер глаза и снова поплелся по пыльной дороге. Сколько же еще дней...

Пара теней шептались за кустами.  
— Вот видишь, сегодня он не испортил подношение. Я же говорил мой подход работает.  
— Спасибо вам, кицунэ так мудры. Я не знаю сколько я еще мог бы вытерпеть… Все-таки люди — страшные существа.


End file.
